


Celle qui méritait la lune

by amako



Category: Naruto
Genre: 4th War, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Women Are Awesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: Kakashi les a chargé d'une mission, elle et son escouade, et elle va la mener à bien.





	Celle qui méritait la lune

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The one who deserved the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499212) by [amako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako)



C'est de la fierté pure, un feu liquide d'admiration qui brûle dans les pupilles blanches de Hinata. Tout son corps tremble sous la tension, mais un sourire presque cruel déforme ses traits quand elle pense aux ravages que leur camp est en train de causer dans l'armée des Zetsu blancs de Kaguya.  
  
Il y a une traînée sanglante sur sa joue, de l'hémoglobine gluante en train de coaguler et l'odeur lui donne le vertige. Son poing s'enfonce dans la trachée d'un clone qui s'écroule aussitôt. Elle arrache sa main de la gorge explosée et reforme ses Paumes Jumelles. Un de moins, un millier de plus à tuer. Kakashi les a chargé d'une mission, elle et son escouade, et elle va la mener à bien.  
  
Derrière elle, Sakura est assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés. Ses mains sont jointes, formant le sceau du tigre, alors que tout son corps est entouré d'un halo bleuté. De larges bandes noires s'étendent de son front et descendent le long de son cou et de ses bras. Voilà ce que la Deuxième Division doit protéger au péril de sa vie ; parce que c'est la sienne que risque Sakura en activant le sceau de Création et de Renouveau Suprêmes.  
  
Et la différence est flagrante. Sur le champ de bataille, une centaine de clones de Sakura font un massacre. À leurs côtés, quelques dizaines de Katsuyu sont en train de guérir les shinobis de l'Alliance qui tombent. Mais à la différence des Zetsu blancs, eux se relèvent complètement soignés et reprennent le combat. À elle seule, Sakura remplace Naruto, parti se battre contre Madara.  
  
À sa gauche, Neji prend un kunai dans le ventre et tombe à genoux, momentanément immobilisé. Immédiatement, Karui vient le remplacer et Neji en profite pour arracher l'arme de la plaie. Avec un nuage de fumée, une copie de Katsuyu apparaît et s'attelle à refermer la blessure. Hinata, les yeux fixés sur son cousin, arrache la colonne vertébrale d'un Zetsu avant de s'en servir pour transpercer le front d'un autre.  
  
Neji se relève finalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La gratitude que ressent Hinata pour Sakura lui noue l'estomac. Sans elle, l'héritière n'ose imaginer combien de leurs camarades seraient déjà morts, décimés par l'armée inlassable de Kaguya. Une explosion retentit à plus d'une lieue de leur propre champ de bataille. Hinata fait une moue appréciative. Naruto fait sa part du marché. Ils ont peut-être une chance de la gagner, cette guerre. Avec des légendes comme l'équipe 7 à leurs côtés ? L'Alliance a ses chances.  
  
Kurotsuchi pousse un cri d'alerte, et la jeune femme se baisse juste à temps pour éviter un shuriken géant qui l'aurait coupée en deux. D'un poing auréolé de bleu, elle l'attrape et le renvoie à l'un des clones. Décapité, le Zetsu vient rejoindre la pile de corps qui s'amasse autour d'eux. La Deuxième Division fait un carnage pour que personne ne s'approche de Sakura, et les résultats commencent à gêner leur liberté de mouvement.  
  
Hinata entend un gémissement, juste derrière elle. Elle se retourne en un éclair, le visage blanc comme la craie. Pitié, faites qu'ils n'aient laissé passer personne. Mais Sakura va bien ; relativement, en tous cas. Du sang s'écoule de la commissure de ses lèvres. La medic serre la mâchoire et ses sourcils se froncent davantage. Sur le champ de bataille, trente nouveaux clones aux cheveux roses apparaissent. Hinata se détend légèrement et retourne à son combat.  
  
Les Zetsu s'amenuisent peu à peu, croulant sous les clones et les assauts répétés des combattants de l'Alliance. Kankuro et son escouade les ont rejoints, amenant avec eux une armée de marionnettes et du sang neuf pour se battre. Et soudain, tout s'arrête.  
  
Un silence perçant vrille les tympans de Hinata. Autour d'elle, il n'y a plus que des cadavres. Elle s'est beaucoup éloignée du cercle de protection, emportée par l'adrénaline, mais son Byakugan l'informe que Sakura n'est pas blessée. Le sceau brûle comme une supernova sous ses yeux blancs, faisant de la medic l'œil d'un cyclone qui semble inépuisable, masquant même son réseau de chakra naturel tant il brille fort.  
  
Les jambes coupées par le contre-coup, Hinata s'accroupit et se prend la tête dans les mains. Un sourire fou illumine son visage. Ils ont gagné la bataille. Pas la guerre, Madara et Kaguya sont toujours là, mais sur ce front, ils sont vainqueurs. Neji s'approche d'elle, tout aussi radieux, et lui tend la main. Elle se relève lentement, avec son aide, et les cousins se rapprochent du phare de lumière qu'est devenu Sakura.  
  
Tout comme eux, les autres combattants semblent attirés comme des papillons de nuits par la lueur d'une flamme. Elle se tient là, la raison de leur soulagement, un sourire victorieux et sanglant tranchant son visage. Incapable de retenir son euphorie, Hinata se met à courir, tirant Neji par la main. Elle est bientôt rejointe par Kankuro, Sai, et d'autres combattants de l'Unité d'embuscade qu'elle ne connaît pas. Sakura est à six cents mètres d'eux quand ses yeux s'ouvrent et que son sourire s'élargit davantage si c'est possible.  
  
Autour d'eux, la centaine de clones restants disparaissent en un nuage de fumée, suivis par les copies de Katsuyu. Sous l'afflux de souvenirs, Sakura ferme les yeux à nouveau et le halo bleu qui l'enveloppe disparaît doucement. Elle prend une grande inspiration et semble se détendre, ses mains crispées venant se poser sur ses genoux.  
  
« Hé, Haruno ! On leur a tanné leur gueule à ces bâtards ! s'exclame Kankuro, suffisamment fort pour que la medic l'entende.  
— Bien joué, Mocheté, acquiesce Sai, et son rire sonne sincère.  
— Merci de m'avoir soigné, rajoute Neji en lâchant la main d'Hinata. »  
  
Ils arrivent finalement aux côtés de la jeune femme et partagent un regard de connivence. Elle mérite la lune pour ce qu'elle vient d'accomplir.  
  
« Sakura-san ? demande Hinata d'une voix douce. »  
  
Sai s'approche et pose une main sur l'épaule voûtée de la medic. Sans un bruit, elle vacille, puis s'écroule, morte.  
  
Hinata active son Byakugan.  
  
La supernova est devenue un trou noir.


End file.
